Tras la batalla
by Misila
Summary: Armand Malfoy era leal al futuro rey, pero había líneas que nunca hubiera imaginado que cruzaría.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling. William -Guillermo el Conquistador- existió de verdad. O eso dicen los libros de historia.

Este fic participa en la _Primera prueba: Acontecimientos históricos_ del _Torneo de los Tres Magos_ organizado por el foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Tras la batalla**_

o—o

Llevaba mucho tiempo navegando entre el sueño y la vigilia cuando hizo un acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y abrió los ojos.

Un techo no muy alto, tan oscuro que no era posible discernir si era de madera o de piedra, se cernía sobre él. Oía un sonido continuo y grave, como una especie de ronroneo, y le ardía el costado como si llevara siglos envuelto en un incendio. Arrugó la nariz por instinto ante el ambiente cargado y pegajoso que lo rodeaba, el olor a enfermedad que se abrazaba a él.

Armand Malfoy trató de moverse, en un intento por descubrir la naturaleza de sus heridas y el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Logró emitir un gemido estrangulado, una primitiva llamada de auxilio, antes de que la oscuridad apareciese en los límites de su consciencia, preparada para separarlo del mundo.

El rostro que apareció sobre él en ese momento le causó la suficiente curiosidad como para combatir el sueño. No lo veía nítidamente, pero estaba seguro de que había visto esos rasgos difusos en alguna ocasión no muy lejana.

—Armand —lo llamó el hombre que había sobre él, con cautela—, ¿me oyes?

El aludido intentó asentir, pero al darse cuenta de que no podría volvió a hablar. En esta ocasión, sus labios se acercaron un poco al sonido de la i. Armand parpadeó, tratando de enfocar a la persona que lo miraba. Le pareció que sonreía.

—Ya era hora. El Rey estará contento cuando lo sepa.

_¿Rey?_

Armand estaba confuso. ¿Qué Rey? ¿Había caído en manos del bando enemigo? No, no podía ser; el hombre que le hablaba le resultaba terriblemente familiar… Entonces… ¿Qué diablos quería decir?

Intentó preguntar, pero antes de hacer acopio de fuerzas para un intento probablemente infructuoso notó algo fresco en los labios. No opuso resistencia al agua cuando la notó en su boca, y tragó obedientemente, dándose cuenta entonces de lo que quemaba todo su interior. El agua aplacaba el ardor, y Armand cerró los ojos, agradecido.

—Bien. Descansa; hay muchas cosas de las que hablar, pero podemos esperar a que te recuperes un poco más.

_Gilbert_. El nombre apareció de repente en la mente de Armand, y el joven sonrió al reconocer al médico. De repente se sintió mucho más tranquilo. Confiaba en él.

o—o

Le habían clavado una lanza en el costado.

Fue lo primero que le dijo Gilbert cuando Armand estuvo en condiciones de preguntar lo ocurrido. La respuesta hizo aflorar recuerdos confusos, pero el joven no fue capaz de rescatar el momento exacto en el que había pasado. Se dio por vencido tras unos minutos, diciéndose que tenía suerte de seguir con vida y no estaba en la mejor posición para quejarse.

Sin embargo, Armand sí logró recomponer el resto de la batalla, y hacerlo lo sumió en un trance tan profundo que apenas se percató de que Gilbert le recomendaba no agitarse mucho mientras salía de la habitación.

El día había comenzado brillante, con pocas nubes en el cielo y un Duque de Normandía convencido de su inminente victoria y próxima coronación. Armand no había estado tan convencido y falto de dudas como William, pero había preferido no hablar y acatar órdenes. Después de todo, su bando tenía algo que, si bien Harold Godwinson también poseía, no había sabido cómo utilizar.

Ese algo se llamaba Armand Malfoy, y había puesto su pellejo en juego en más de una ocasión para conseguir información útil para William. Entre sus súbditos se decía que Malfoy era un brujo, que podía echar mal de ojo a sus enemigos y proteger a los leales a su bando, y que era capaz de seducir a cualquiera para obtener los datos que quería. También había quienes aseguraban que William no era sino una marioneta gobernada por Armand, y que ese extraño joven con el cabello como el fuego les traería la desgracia.

En esas palabras había algunas verdades, aunque el propio William las desconocía, entre otras cosas porque no eran de su incumbencia. Todo lo que a él le importaba era que Armand viajaba de un lado a otro increíblemente rápido y que tenía un don para sonsacar información. Los métodos que utilizase para ello, mientras no le perjudicaran, no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

Por supuesto, no era una tarea tan fácil como creían los muggles. Harold Godwinson también tenía magos en su corte. Magos temibles e inteligentes, que a Armand le había costado todo su ingenio engañar. Sin embargo, su enemigo no los había llevado a la batalla, y probablemente ése había sido su mayor error.

Armand recordaba que la batalla se había alargado durante gran parte del día. Que, para la tarde, William estaba impaciente por terminar con la carnicería en la que se había convertido la contienda, y cada vez estaba siendo más imprudente.

Había sido casi al final del día cuando Armand había sido llamado por su señor.

—No voy a poder hacerlo, y cada vez quedan menos soldados en pie —había dicho William—. Tienes que hacerlo tú; es la única forma de que dejen de oponer resistencia.

—¿Hacer qué? —Armand había fingido no entender, pero lo cierto era que no le apetecía en lo más mínimo obedecer la orden que estaba a punto de recibir:

—Matar a Harold.

En la cama, Armand se estremeció. Cerró los ojos, pero su conciencia no se calló sólo por verse privada de imágenes del exterior.

Armand Malfoy engañaba, seducía y utilizaba a la gente para sus propios propósitos –o, desde hacía unos años, los de William–, pero jamás se había manchado las manos de sangre. Matar a alguien eran palabras mayores, y algo que el joven nunca había tenido el menor deseo de hacer.

A William, por supuesto, los deseos de sus súbditos solían importarle bien poco. Incluso los del joven al que conocía desde hacía tantos años.

o—o

Pasaron dos semanas antes de que Armand pudiese levantarse de la cama, y otra más hasta que Gilbert le permitió salir de la habitación.

Paseó por el castillo que los hombres de William habían invadido, y escuchando las conversaciones de criados y guardias terminó de confirmar lo que Gilbert le había contado: William estaba teniendo problemas para imponerse como Rey. Pese a que se dirigía a Londres para ser coronado, eran inevitables las revueltas, que el ejército se encargaba de sofocar.

Armand había recibido una carta de William unos días antes. En realidad, el mensaje llevaba junto a su cama desde antes de que el futuro Rey se marchase, pero por algún motivo Armand no había reunido el valor necesario para leerlo. De cualquier modo, la carta no hablaba de ningún problema; en ella, William simplemente le narraba lo ocurrido después de que Armand fuese herido y le deseaba una pronta recuperación.

Armand se detuvo ante una ventana y miró el cielo gris. Pese a que, aparentemente, las cosas estaban saliendo a pedir de boca –si bien puede que William no había predicho las revueltas, Armand sí–, el hecho de no saber qué ocurriría ahora que su amigo tenía su anhelado trono producía una extraña inquietud al joven.

Se estremeció de nuevo al recordar a Harold. No podía evitarlo, pese a que la sangre se le iba del rostro cada vez que pensaba en el hombre al que había matado. Trató de tranquilizar a su conciencia diciéndose que, al menos, no lo había asesinado a traición, por la espalda, pero no funcionó. No había una forma honesta de matar.

Sobre todo, porque Armand había utilizado un arma de la que nadie, ni siquiera otro mago, hubiera podido defenderse.

A pesar de que Gilbert era la persona que había enseñado a Armand a hacer magia –y el único, además de su familia, que conocía su secreto–, el joven no se había atrevido a hablarle del remordimiento que empezaba a no dejarlo dormir. Gilbert tenía una opinión muy peculiar sobre los errores: ya que no se podían evitar, lo mejor era tomar nota de lo que había fallado y dejar atrás el cargo de conciencia. Pero Armand no podía hacer eso.

—Armand —el joven se giró para encarar a Gilbert. Nunca se había planteado su edad, pero Gilbert siempre le había parecido muy anciano. Tanto, que con el paso de los años no daba la impresión de envejecer, sino que parecía congelado en el tiempo.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Debemos darnos prisa —explicó Gilbert—. Han llegado noticias; en unos días, tendremos rey.

—Podemos desaparecernos —sugirió Armand, sin mucho convencimiento. Comenzar un viaje apresurado hacia Londres era lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento. La mirada de Gilbert se oscureció.

—No podemos ir así hasta Londres —replicó—. Sabes que acabaríamos muy lejos. Incluso si tenemos suerte y aparecemos cerca, es mucha distancia para que tú puedas soportarlo.

Armand suspiró.

—¿Qué propones entonces?

—Ir poco a poco, empezando ya —respondió Gilbert—. De hecho, no lo propongo. Lo ordeno. Coge lo que quieras llevarte; en dos horas nos pondremos en marcha.

o—o

Para cuando llegaron a Londres, William ya llevaba varios días disfrutando de su trono. Armand no sabía si alegrarse de no haber sido la causa del retraso; Gilbert se había escindido y habían tenido que descansar varios días en un pequeño pueblo cuyo nombre ninguno de los dos sabía hasta que el anciano se recuperó.

Mientras que Gilbert se dirigió a los aposentos que William le había asignado de antemano, quejándose y despotricando de todo, Armand pidió ver al recién coronado Rey. No estaba seguro de para qué, pero tenía que hablar con él.

William estaba sentado en un escritorio junto a la ventana, firmando documentos. Cuando Armand entró, sonrió; quizá al conocerlo no se hubiera llevado bien con él –y nunca había dejado de afirmar que el cabello rojo y los ojos pálidos de Armand lo hacían parecer un demonio de fuego–, pero los años le habían enseñado a apreciar a la persona a la que conoció cuando era un crío revoltoso.

—Me alegro de que te encuentres mejor —dijo a modo de saludo.

—Y yo me alegro por vuestra fortuna, Su Majestad —replicó Armand, con un deje insolente en la voz. Sin embargo, también sonreía. Sonrisa que se borró cuando volvió a hablar—: He oído que no están contentos.

William hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

—Es cuestión de tiempo que acepten a su Rey —declaró. Entonces se puso en pie. Su mirada denotaba seriedad—. Lo hiciste.

Armand sabía a lo que se refería.

—Eso parece —apartó la mirada. La expresión de horror de Harold antes de morir no se borraba de su memoria. Pese a que seguía sin recordar nada relacionado con la lanza que había estado a punto de matarlo, no le resultaba extraña la idea de que, después de haber matado al hombre, hubiese estado demasiado afectado como para protegerse o apartarse del peligro.

—Gracias —la voz de William no tenía el menor rastro de ironía. Estaba siendo sincero—. Fue mucho más fácil cuando descubrieron que Harold estaba muerto.

—Bien —Armand respiró hondo—. William, no volveré a hacerlo —sabía que sus palabras probablemente sonasen tremendamente parecidas a una amenaza, pero a él no le daba miedo contrariar a su amigo—. No sé qué planes tienes para mí, pero no voy a matar a nadie más. Aunque me lo pida el mismísimo Rey.

William asintió.

—Descuida. No te obligaré más a mancharte las manos de sangre —Armand lo miró—. Pero he de pedirte algo más. Un último favor; después, tendrás tu recompensa y podrás marcharte adonde desees —el joven alzó la mirada con interés—.

»Necesito que me ayudes hasta que los habitantes de estas tierras me acepten como su Rey.

Armand fingió pensarlo, aunque tenía claro cuál sería su respuesta. Pasaría un tiempo, quizá varios años, al servicio de William, rodeado de lujos y comodidades. Haría su trabajo como le apeteciese, y no tendría que volver a matar a nadie. Pero después tendría su recompensa y el resto de su vida para disfrutarla. Armand sabía que el Rey era un hombre de palabra y no escatimaría a la hora de premiar su lealtad.

Ignorando el dolor en el costado que aún acompañaba sus movimientos, hizo una reverencia ante William.

—Como desee Su Majestad.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: La idea original era ligeramente distinta, aunque desde el principio tuve claro que quería usar a Armand. Pese a que lo he dejado entrever, aclaro que es unos cuantos años más joven que William. Y sí, es pelirrojo. Porque este fic está ambientado en el siglo XI y desde ahí hasta Lucius hubo mucho trasiego de genes :P

Me hubiera gustado hablar un poco más sobre Gilbert, porque es un encanto de hombre, peeero no ha podido ser. Ya buscaré la manera de hacerlo en otro fic. Igual también debería hablar sobre cómo Armand conoció al futuro rey. Mmm.

Y oh, antes de que se me olvide: la batalla de la que Armand sale un pelín malparado es la batalla de Hastings. Para más información, googlead y se os dará.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
